


Stars In Our Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, Hurt/Comfort, July 1804, Moving On, One Shot, Percy Jackson References, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The stars have always played a significant role in the Hamilton and Eliza’s relationship, even throughout the worst of times.A hamliza one-shot that is somewhat related toA Blissful Winter.





	Stars In Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this is going to cover the aftermath of Hamilton's duel, but don't worry this doesn't include gore or anything. :)

**July 1804 - Eliza**

Eliza Hamilton teasingly ruffled her husband’s hair in the starry night. He held her tight, wrapping his arms around her, from behind, encasing her in a soft hug.

She glared at their house behind them. The cheery, bright yellow color of the Grange shined in the dark, black sky. The stars and moon shined brightly providing her a small source of light, giving her the capability to spot their children. She glanced at their children and spotted them conversing in the parlor after they left her and Hamilton alone together in the garden.

She turned her attention back to Hamilton, who was now nudging his head on hers affectionately. He had been like this all week. Being affectionately close, holding her as if she was the only thing she had left and spending time with the children in the garden to bond with them. She wondered what he was up to, but she pushed that thought aside as she took another glance at the children inside.

“Should we go inside?” She said, breaking off his hold of her. She grabbed his arm, trying to reel him into the house. “It’s getting dark and the children are waiting.”

As his response, he pulled her in for another tight hug, putting them in the exact same position that they were before. She let out a soft chuckle as he gave her small kisses on her neck.

“Do you remember that night?” He said his voice low and husky. He pointed his head up, gazing at the stars. “The night I proposed.”

She held his cheek in her palm. “Of course I do.” She spoke as she began to retell the story of that night.

It was back when they were in Morristown. He had just told him about his mother, and how she taught him that a star would represent someone no longer there with them, and who cares about you. Every time the stars would shine, it would mean the person was looking over you.

Eliza wondered how many people were looking down on her. She had lost so many loved ones- people whom she loved and missed deeply in her life. She pointed to a constellation with a group of five stars.

“Libra,” Hamilton confirmed.

She began to map out the people who she thought were watching over her.

“That one’s John.” She figured, moving her finger to the bottom star that would represent her late younger brother.

“Oh, that one would be Mama,” Eliza said gently. “And the other is Peggy.”

She smiled at another star that twinkled brightly in their sight. “Philip.” She determined.

She let out a breath that was followed up by a frown. Realizing there was one last unnamed star, she turned to her husband for any ideas. She took an awkward pause as he saw his expression change. His face was pale and filled with guilt. It was as if she had sent chills up and down his spine.

It must have been mentioning Philip. She thought. Their poor, darling Philip.

She rubbed his back soothingly and tried to understand the pain he was going through. They sat down underneath one of the thirteen sweet gum trees in the garden. He had spent hours planting the gift from Washington, commemorating the original thirteen colonies. With Jefferson sending Meriwether Lewis and William Clark out into the Louisiana Territory, Eliza wondered if he was willing to plant a few more trees.

“Betsey,” he muttered softly under his breath. She gave him a smile for reassurance. “I’m sorry.”

Her hand froze on his back. She turned around to look at him, serious. “For what, darling?”

“For everything that I’ve done to you, a sainted angel.” He breathed. “I don’t deserve you.”

She let out a faint sigh. “I have forgiven you, years ago. I love you more than ever.”

She shot her head up again as she glanced back up at the stars, only to see the bright green leaves of the tree blocking her view. She stood up and extended a hand. Using all her strength she pulled him up.

“Look up,” she commanded. He obliged, flashing his head up, focusing his eyes on the sparkling white specs in the sky.

“I remember back in Morristown, you-” She quirked her mouth playfully as she thought of what to say. She took another glance at the stellar night sky. “You kissed me, then, underneath that starry, winter sky and like the snow, as we melted into each other, I knew I was in love.”

“I was in love,” she repeated. “With you.” She told him, taking one more glance at the night sky and just like that night in Morristown, she kissed him under that dark starry night.

**

They were both in pain. He was in physical, unbearable pain and she was in emotional, excruciating pain. But that was the thing about pain. It demanded to be felt. 1 No matter how appalling you were or how sainted you were; you would always feel pain. Always. But she didn’t want to feel it. She didn’t want him to feel it.

Breathe. Eliza told herself. Just breathe. Regaining her composure, she turned over to Hamilton’s bedside, carefully stroking his hair.

His eyes fluttered at her touch. She pulled her hand back, worried. “Did I hurt you?” She asks in a concerning tone.

He weakly shook his head slowly. She continued to fiddle her hands carefully through his auburn hair in reassurance.

She took careful observance of him. She was careful not to observe his lower abdomen, where he was injured. She felt an instant pang of sympathy as she looked down on his beaten, worn up face. His shocking auburn hair had now turned into a dull orangey-brown, with a few lines of gray sprouting through. His skin was pale as ever, almost a close comparison to the pillowcase that propped his head up. And his eyes, those electric blue-violent eyes of his were now bloodshot and tattered with eye bags, that matched hers.

She had refused to sleep; watching over him as his guardian angel. She could only imagine her reflection looking as tired and bruised as she felt.

Hamilton slowly moved his head toward the window; gazing at the night stars.

“Stars,” he whispered softly. “I can see the stars again, Betsey.” 2

A tear trickled down Eliza’s cheek. She didn’t know what he meant; did he mean the stars or the people watching over them? _Not now_. She prayed.

She inhaled and exhaled a large breath. “Yes, my brave Hamilton. They are beautiful tonight.”

He looked at her, his bruised eyes locking into hers. She wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve. She needed to get it out, she probably would never get to say it again.

She intertwined her hand with his, squeezing it tightly. She put their laced hands to her cheek.

“I love you.” She declared. “With all my heart. You’ve given me the best years of my life. Thank you.”

He supplied her a little smile. “And can you do me a favor?” she asked, squeezing his once more.

“Say hello to the stars for me.” 3 She finished as they both turned their heads toward the window to gaze at the stars.

Little did they know, that would be last time the watched the stars. Together.

**

Alone, Eliza made her way to the balcony of the Grange holding his last letter. He touched the railing, as she remembered the moments where they had spent together there seeking the cool breeze it provided during the summertime.

She longed for him to be beside her, just like those times. She looked done at the letter in her hands. She began to reread the letter like she would do over and over again.

As she read the last lines of the letter, she carefully stroked the written transcription.

 _Adieu, best of wives and best of Women. Embrace all my darling Children for me. Ever yours._ 4  
  
Eliza looked up from his letter and stared endlessly at the black sky, gazing at those shining stars. She glanced at the same Libra constellation from the other night. She recollected the sweet memories they shared, deciding to cherish them forever. She smiled at the big, twinkling star. The same star that was left unnamed.  
  
“My Hamilton,” she called onto it. “I’ll be alright." She whispers in the dark, hoping, just hoping that somewhere, somehow, he was there listening.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The Fault in Our Stars quote
> 
> 2\. I've recently decided to reread one of my favorite book series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, (I highly recommend it if you like Harry Potter, it's a very light, funny series. Just don't watch the movies; they're very disappointing) and while reading the third book, The Titan's Curse, I came across one of my favorite quotes. And so I added it here.
> 
> 3\. The Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades quote
> 
> 4\. Obviously from Hamilton's (second to) last letter to Eliza.
> 
> A few historical notes in here:
> 
> \- Hamilton spent his last days with his children and his wife, mainly in their garden. They would stay there until the stars came out, but I decided to give them a little extended moment in the first part.
> 
> \- Hamilton did really receive thirteen sweet gum trees from Washington; he would later plant them in the Grange along with a rose garden.
> 
> \- After Hamilton's death, Eliza tended to call him 'My Hamilton' or 'My husband.' To me, it shows how much Eliza loved Hamilton.
> 
> Oh, also, I put the part about them seeing the Libra constellation for no significant reason. It’s mainly because I'm also an astronomy geek, the Libra constellation is best seen during the summer, and the Libra is my zodiac.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> Oh and yes!! The title is a Dear Evan Hansen reference. :)


End file.
